Galactic Flower
by The legend of princess kawaii
Summary: When Sam's sister appears on Peter's doorstep sam has some explaing to do. And his sister is just happy to be united with sam again.Everything changes when doc ock creates a unknown monster called boom will Spiderman destroy this monster or will he destroy him.
1. Chapter 1

Peter's POV

I finally got to sleep around ten at night. The house was completely silent. It was the perfect atmosphere for sleep, until someone knocked on the door.

I thought it was just my imagination at first, but the knocking just kept coming. "Ava, get the door!" I shouted, but there was no reply. She must have been in a deep sleep because I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled towards the door, begrudgingly getting out of bed.

"Whoever this is better be either Nick Fury, the police, or Coulson," I muttered while going down the stairs.

I looked out the peep hole and saw a teenage girl standing on the door step holding a bag. I sighed and opened the door. The girl just stared at me. "May I speak to Sam?" she asked.

"Um, okay, but who are you?" I replied.

"I'm Cindy, his sister," she told me readjusting her pigtails. The realization hit me. She did look a bit like Sam, if Sam was a girl, that is. I nearly gagged at the thought of Sam the bucket head Alexander being female.

"Is that a girl outside?" Luke's voice questioned.

'Man they just had to wake up,' I thought to myself.

Peter's POV

Going into the house Cindy sat on the couch and the other just stared at me. "Cindy, what are you going here?" Sam asked his sister.

Cindy got up from her seat. "Sam, I knew you were here!" She shouted excitedly.

"Why aren't you with Auntie Marla?" Sam asked her.

"Well, about that, she got into a car accident," Cindy replied.

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" Sam questioned,

"I tried, but you didn't answer your cellphone," she retorted.

"How is she?" he asked worried.

"Not good, she's in a coma," Cindy told him while smoothing out her skirt.

"Sam, dude, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but you could have told us that you had a sister," I interrupted.

No one's POV

Meanwhile, the villain, Tundra, was having her baby shower at Oscorp. "Hurry up, mover faster! Everything needs to be perfect!" she ordered. The male villains were scrambling to get things done for her, but as per normal Tundra wasn't satisfied.

"We're doing the best we can," Piledriver whined.

"I'm pregnant and deserved to be treated like a queen. You're not the one carrying a new life!" she hissed. The males groaned.

"I'm tired of her crap," Electro said to Kraven.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know what lets teach this vixen a lesson," Kraven said. "I like the way you think," Electro said. Rhino came up irritated as usual "Tundra get on rhinos nerves." he said. "You know what skip this I'm leaving," beetle said.

Tundra turned around. "Get back here and blow me more balloons ".she said. "Blow them yourself," he said flexing in the mirror before leaving tundra was furious. "I say we kidnap this vixen" Kraven repeated again." "but. Thats sandmans wife." Rhino said. "Who cares? She's a monster, a pregnant red head warrior monster".

"What time should we do it?" "Ten at night," Electro suggested.

Peter's p.o.v

"Is there anything else you want to tell us else about, Sam?" I said. Sam rolled his eyes. Sensing the awkward atmosphere luke piped up "Let's go eat some milk and cookies." "Good idea," Danny said. "Sure. I'd like that," Cindy said.

Meanwhile the baby shower ended and everyone was cleaning up. Tundra decided to try to take out the trash but Sandman tried to stop her. "Honey I'll take that out". He said "no I will do it your friends aren't moving fast enough". She said, picking the garbage up and dragging it outside.

Little did she know that the three male villians were waiting outside for her. Groaning tundra threw the trash and the garbage and dusted off her hands. Electro was watching and he smiled.

Mischievously, "Remember don't hurt the baby"! he said to Kraven. The man scratched his beard. "I'll try not," he said laughing. Tundra tried to walk back to the door but suddently she felt rough male hands around her mouth. "Hey, little lady. You haven't been nice today lets have a little chat."

Tundra was beyond scared staring at him, Tundra felt like she was going to die. " Let's go." Kraven said picking her up. "Oh woah. You heavy pregnant one," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's go for a ride." Electro said as Kraven put me into the van. They tied me up and forced me to sit. The van smelled heavily of grown men, sweat, and beer. Electro started up the van and started driving. Kraven laughed at me. I was scared out of my mind. (What are they going to do to me?) I whimpered in my mind.

Rhino slurped loudly on a can of beer and stared at me."I should give baby a drink," he said. "shes probably thirsty". "No!" Electro said "that will kill the baby we need her alive remember?" He said "fine. rhino no give baby drink." at that he sat back eww. (Why do I have to be in here,) I thought.

"We are here," Electro said, pulling to a stop, and picking me up. Kraven made sure he pinched my arm. "Oops sorry," he said laughing evilly. Coming out the shadows, Doom smiled. "I see you brought her," he said staring at me and then the baby bulge. "oh a pregnant slave. I like," Doom said.

"Shes all yours ." Electro said, handing me over like a dog. Doom payed him two hundred dollars for me. I never felt so low in my life. "come along babe we have a mansion to go to," doom said creepily. That creep tried to touch my stomach. "Cut it out," I said. "now tundra I just want to feel the baby kick," he said laughing evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

Tundra's POV  
I can't believe this, they actually sold me! Nobody treats Queen Tundra this way!" I shouted. Doom had a creepy smile on his face, landing the ship he picked me up in.

"I hate you!" I scream at him. He just laughed.

"I'm warning you, my husband will get you," I threaten, but it all seemed useless.

"Your majesty, I assure you that the little crown on your head means nothing to me," he replied dragging me into his mansion. It was creepy and dark, almost gothic in structure.

"You creep! Don't you let any sun in?" I asked him. Doom started at me coldly which shut me right up.

"I despise sunlight," he answered straight faced.

"I can tell" I muttered staring at the ancient Victorian decorations.

"Silence female!" Doom shouted.

"You won't get away with this!" I told him, but he ignored me, threw me into a room and locked the door behind him.

"My Electro was a fool to sell such a beautiful Queen. Sandman is a fortunate man, in fact if Sandman didn't marry you first I would be a king," he ranted. I nearly threw up.

"I'll never love you," I snarled, but once again, Doom laughed. He called his doom-bots in and they placed food in front of me.

"Eat it," he ordered.

"No, you probably poisoned it," I replied while flipping my hair out of my face.

Suddenly, Doom slapped me. I was so scared and surprised that I just stared at him.

No one's POV  
Sandman was searching for his wife when he heard his mother-in-law scream: "The queen is missing!"


End file.
